The Story of FourTris
by FactionMixer
Summary: This is a poem. Telling you what it is about would defeat the purpose of it being a poem, and of you reading it. As explained by the title, though, it is about FourTris. Bla bla bla, it will only take you a minute to read and review it.
1. A Love

The lovers hide behind the trees,  
To escape the view.

The lovers kiss and come clean,  
Once the messy stuff is through.

They fight,  
They wound,  
They injure each other,  
Way beyond repair.

Yet, their hearts are mended,  
Melded,  
Stitched,  
Together,  
By each other.

More scars,  
More stitches,  
More wounds,  
More whole.

With each mend,  
The two vitals blend.  
They mix.  
They mold together.

Then one day,  
One half is ripped away,  
It fades and disappears,  
Leaving bleeding scraps behind.

The heart was ripped in half,  
And this time,  
No one can sew it back together.  
No one tries,  
No one can.  
One half has left forever.

The bleeding heart collects itself.  
It gathers its loves and grows as far as it can.  
It is limited by the stitches,  
As well as the slowly-healing wound.

When a new heart attaches,  
When it clings and won't let go,  
It will discover the implantation.  
It will see the rotting, living, dead,  
That used to belong to memories.  
The bond will only become stronger with that sight.

* * *

**Some people will get this... and some people won't. It's okay. Once you have seen the overall picture, you can move onto things like analyzing rhyme, stanza format, etc. If you are into that stuff, my poems are great. I choose everything for a reason. I mean _everything_. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review... and favorite it if you did. Also... if you want to see more like it or more not like it, (depending on the reviews) please follow the story. I will be adding more poems! Yay!**

**:)**

**Please Review! Be good Candors. Remember though, even Candors can be offended if the rudeness is too high.**

**Peace, Love, and Horseshoe Crabs...**

**~  
FactionMixer**


	2. Be a Candor AN

**Wa_rning: __this post may include slightly rude sarcasm that makes me seem like a b-word._**

* * *

I am having to post this again- reviews matter, okay? Most people on this site are aspiring authors or aspiring to improve their writing. They cannot do that if you sit back and let them flounder in the depths of their ignorance. They make fools of themselves, and you look like a jerk/fool for not kindly pointing out the mistake before another person comes and rants on about it like it caused the apocalypse. *cough* me *cough*

Seriously, though. As an author, when you post a review that purely says, "Update," or "Good job," I have no improved incentive to write more. Now, if you send me a good review with things I need to improve upon, I will have a big incentive to update: to prove that I can no longer be held accountable for the things you called me out for. In other words, I IMPROVE!

It doesn't take long to type a short little paragraph, summing up some quick little things that you think need improving in the story, so don't be lazy. Help the next generation of authors.

PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

And thank you to those who do put the time and effort in. Thank you so much! You have no clue how elated it makes me to get a nasty, but insightful review. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

NOTE: When I say nasty, I mean critical. I don't mean rude or insulting. There is a huge difference. Now, if you want to be rude or insulting and back it up with hard evidence and quotes from ANs, then I am sure that the insulted party will have a hard time prosecuting you.

I am sorry to those of you who have read this... over... and over. There are a couple stubborn folks *cough* more than ten thousand *cough* who don't balance Candor with politeness. Either they blatantly insult people or they just don't review. OR they review with the classic "Update now" threats.

If you are getting a tight chest when you read this... you are the guilty party. NEWSFLASH: It is called guilt. If you are feeling it, I have achieved part of my goal and hopefully you will strive towards erasing that guilt.

Again, sorry to the unfortunate souls, those of whom had their time wasted by me and do not violate any courtesy rules.

OH YEAH... that reminds me... (let the begging begin)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE create accounts, guests. It is so annoying to have to respond to reviews by posting through ANs, which everyone else finds annoying.

It also makes reviewing more honest if you have to put your name on your review. AND I can thank you for your review. (If you get a TY for a review, you were spectacular.)

Well,

Peace out and good night...

FactionMixer


End file.
